


Creature Within Me

by LoverOfCoffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), werewolf - Fandom
Genre: ALL FACE CLAIMS, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bisexual Female Character, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Romance, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, lesbian werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfCoffee/pseuds/LoverOfCoffee
Summary: Anyone would think she'd been brought up with a pack of wolves, but no, she was a lone-wolf, a free spirit, an omega.Ivy Adams had been a werewolf since hours after her birth, her parents warning her year after year that she may change into this vicious, life-threatening monster. Then one year, she finally did.
Kudos: 6





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, I’d love to know what you think. Originally posted on Wattpad @cutie_cabello  
> All celebrities I named are my face claims.  
> Ivy Adams = Olivia Holt  
> Zara Fisher = Keke Palmer  
> Blake Harrison = Jennifer Lawrence  
> Isla Moore = Virginia Gardner  
> Noah Moore = Dylan O’Brien  
> Enzo Hernandez = Tyler Posey

Ivy raced through Black Hollow’s woods, paws kissing the earth, so light as if though she was running on clouds. The rush of wind whistling past her ears, leaves crunching beneath her as she kept up a perfect sprint. Not a single flaw in her movement. Ivy’s piercing icy blue orbs solely focused on the woodlands surrounding her. Her thick dove-gray coat glossy in the early morning sunrise, darting past the trees so swiftly following the instincts of the animal inside her. Being a smaller wolf had its perks, she was quicker than most, skilled in each movement she took.

Anyone would think she’d been brought up with a pack of wolves, but no, she was a lone-wolf, a free spirit, an omega.

Since before she could even remember, Ivy’s parents warned her of a creature that lived within her. That one day it would take over, that she’d need learn to control it because if she didn’t a lot of people could die at her hands. It took years for them to tell her the real story. The trauma that came from that night had stuck with them forever, the haunting feeling that he’d come back for her always tormenting their thoughts. It had driven her mother off the edge, leaving both her and her father with only a mutter of a goodbye.

That was the night her father finally sat her down and told her what she’d been asking since she was seven. Ivy recalled how nervous he’d been, picking anxiously at his nails. She’d only been twelve at the time.

“A monster had slipped into the hospital the night you were born, we were told he was looking for a child,” He’d told her, “That child...happened to be you, before we even knew it was you he held in his arms, he bit you. With the help of a few others, I managed to get you back before he could leave, but it was too late.”

He’d gone on to tell her that the bite had carried something special. Although her mother told her it was a monster, her father assured it was something beautiful just so long as she took the reins. So that was exactly what she did, with help from her father. Ivy tamed the animal within her, only having a handful of hiccups along the way, but learning each from every mistake. 

Ivy flashed through memories of her human form, rehearsing each feature of herself in her head. The glimmer of her golden locks, the deep chocolate brown of her eyes, the freckles speckled over her face. Before she could even finish her trail of thoughts, a warmth ran through her body, her hand finding itself submerged in fallen autumn leaves. Ivy smiled to herself. 

“Nailed it.” 

The blonde rose to her feet, eyes searching for the backpack that contained her clothes. She knew it was somewhere around here, god forbid she was caught standing naked in the woods. She hadn’t even attended her first day of college yet. A familiar sound erupted from somewhere behind her, snatching the girls attention, rushing to answer her phone that just so happened to be buried beneath her clothes. 

Finally finding it, Ivy held it to her ear, pressing it against her shoulder as she slipped her underwear on.

“Hey, dad.” 

“I came to make sure you were up for your first day, only to find you weren’t there.” Her father spoke sternly. Ivy screwed up her face as she yanked on her pants, cursing beneath her breath as she stumbled, almost falling.

“Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I forgot to write a note,” Ivy apologised, excitement filling her expression as she continued, “But, you’re totally the person I wanted to speak to, I just beat my record. I’ve never shifted back that fast before.”

Ivy heard the joyful sound of her father's chuckle down the phone, “Well I’m proud of you, kiddo. But your class starts in less than half an hour, don’t let those artistic skills go to waste, ay?”

Shrugging her denim jacket over her shoulders, the young girl smiled. Knowing her dad just wanted her to embrace her talents, do what made her happy and he knew she’d been thrilled when she found out Black Hollow College had an art programme. Thankfully, he’d always kept her a college fund, wanting her to have a better education than he had.

“Don’t worry, I won’t have a repeat of last year.” Ivy tried to assure him, knowing he was concerned she’d skive off her classes again. “I mean it, I’m more than excited to start this new college. Maybe I’ll actually meet some decent people for once.”

“Hm, I should hope so. I don’t want phone calls telling me you’ve been missing days. You can’t spend all your time living your wolf side, revel in your human side.” Her dad lectured, she could picture the intent look on his face as he spoke. “Meet friends, get drunk, kiss a girl or two. Use protection. Live a little.”

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Ivy retorted sarcastically, she knew he was just toying with her. “Pretty sure you’re supposed to be telling me to do the opposite of that, dad.” 

“I’d be deadly serious about the ‘use protection’ part if you were straight,” Ivy could  _ feel _ his smirk through the phone, shaking her head lightly.

“You’re so weird,” Ivy said as she let out an amused laugh, “See you later.”

With that, the werewolf tucked her phone in her back pocket, her brown eyes finding a rather odd shaped building before her. It looked exactly as it did on the leaflet she’d been handed when she moved to Black Hollow, it was a surprise such a small town could afford such a modern building. The blonde had been too concentrated on the college rather than the people around her, that she hadn’t noticed the girl that had somehow appeared beside her, clipboard in hand.

“Remarkable, isn’t it?” 

Ivy couldn’t help but jump, eyes wide as her heart raced from shock, gaping at the girl as though she was crazy. The slim, dark skinned woman startling in unison, an apologetic look forming on her face instantly when she realised she’d scared her.

“I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed quickly, hands reaching for Ivy. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just saw you staring and thought I’d join you.”

Ivy allowed her heart to return to its usual pace, smiling kindly at the stranger beside her. “It’s actually cooler than most of the buildings in Brooklyn.”

The girl's eyes appeared to sparkle at the mention of her previous home, an excited squeal leaving her mouth. “Oh my god, you’re the new girl?”

“I prefer to go by Ivy, but yeah, I just moved here.” 

The taller girl extended a hand for her to shake, shoving her clipboard beneath her arm. “Zara Fisher, how about I show you around?”

  
  
  



	2. t w o

For a building so big, the tour had only lasted an hour. Zara having chattered excitingly the whole time, shooting a million questions and more Ivy’s way. The brunette wanting to know all of the juicy details of living in Brooklyn, what her high school was like, the shopping centres, the boys. Not that Ivy knew a lot about boys, sure, they could be cute, but her focus had mostly been on the girl’s. Much to Zara’s disappointment.

Zara’s tour concluded when the pair returned to the office, knowing Ivy would have to collect her timetable from there. Her new friend had told her usually the principal was the one to give the tours, explain the itinerary, take them to the form rooms and classes. But it turns out Ivy decided to enrol the one time the guy was out of town.

“So, I’ll catch you at lunch. You remember where the cafeteria is, right?”

Ivy thought for a moment, retracing her steps before smiling with a curt nod. “Yeah, second floor, on the east side.”

With that the brunette smiled happily, clearly thrilled to have made a new friend on the campus, tossing a wave to Ivy before she spun around on her heels, heading to her form. Ivy pushed through the office doors, spotting a towering blonde, with cute short waves laughing away with who appeared to be the receptionist. Ivy cleared her throat, making her presence known to the two women, unsure how else to grab their attention.

“Hey, uh, sorry, I just came to collect my timetable.” Ivy explained, glancing between the blue eyed woman and the girl behind the glass.

Since the moment she’d stepped into the room, there was a certain scent that for whatever reason lingered up her nose - tickling, giving her the excessive need to sneeze - her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she looked at the two women.

“Do you guys have some pollen in here or something? My nose is going crazy.” Ivy huffed, it was rare she ever had issues with her nose. She was a wolf for god’s sake, it was one of her greatest senses, if she was allergic to something she’d have sensed it a long time ago. 

The blonde appeared to narrow her eyes at the girl, giving Ivy a once-over; before the woman took up whatever paper had been lying on the counter and turned to face the new student.

“I’m Blake Harrison, I’m assuming you’re Ivy Adams?” 

As the woman got closer, the scent seemed to get stronger. The smell was rather earthy, much like her own scent when she was in wolf form, but that could only be coincidence, right? Ivy only nodded, trying her best to ignore the burning sensation in her nose. She didn’t want them to assume she needed to go home already. She 

“I was called down here to come and collect you, you’re joining the art programme, is that correct?” The woman asked, glancing down at the paper in her hands, before holding it out to Ivy. “Here’s your timetable, I’ll show you to our classroom.”

Ivy arched a brow, “ _ Our? _ ”

Miss Harrison simply smiled, “Yes, Ivy. I will be both your art and form tutor.”

“Oh,” Was all Ivy responded, she guessed it made sense as out of all the professors that could’ve been called to the office, they’d chosen the art one. “Cool...have you been working here long?”

“For more years than I can count,” Ivy didn’t miss the slight edge in the woman’s voice, as though she was wary of her. The young blonde decided to shake it off, assuming it was because they hadn’t had a new girl in a while. “I’d recognise that accent anywhere, Brooklyn or Long Island?”

A light laugh escaped Ivy’s lips, “Brooklyn, I’m guessing you’ve visited before?”

The woman seemed to pause before she replied, thinking over her answer. “Only a couple of times, personal reasons. Why did you decide to move to Black Hallow? Did any of your relatives live here a long time ago?”

Ivy couldn’t help but feel this was turning into some weird interrogation, what with all these questions being thrown her way. Of course, it was expected, being the new girl from a big city but something felt off about this woman asking questions. Especially her scent, it was like no other humans she’d smelt before. 

“My father told me he used to visit his grandpa here, other than that, your guess is as good as mine. We needed a fresh start, this is where we’re going to find one.” Ivy answered truthfully, she didn’t see what harm telling her she had a great grandfather that lived here once could do.

That seemed to be the last question the woman had wanted to ask, the pair walking in silence until they stopped outside a door on the third floor. The art room. Blake held open the door for the blonde, gesturing her to head inside. The second she entered the room, she felt all eyes trained on her. Ivy fought through the awkwardness, glancing up to her professor, awaiting instructions on what to do next.

“Please, take a seat,” Miss Harrison smiled kindly, Ivy’s eyes skimming the room deciding to take a seat beside a cute blonde, offering the girl a friendly smile. Which appeared to be happily returned. “Today we have a new student joining us, Ivy Adams.”

Mutters seemed to erupt in the rather large classroom, people clearly intrigued to have a new girl. Ivy shrunk into her seat, dropping her bag beside her, she felt like an alien. This was why she avoided school in the first place. People were too immature not to gossip for once.

“Now collect your art supplies, watercolours are our focus today,” The blonde announced, silencing the chatter in the room. 

The students shuffling quickly to get whatever was needed, Ivy felt a little lost, she didn’t know she had to bring her own supplies. Her cheeks heating up as she readied to raise her hand and embarrass herself further, she hated being the center of attention; but before she could lift her arm, a hand brushed her forearm. Ivy’s earthy brown eyes meeting a pair of sapphire blue eyes, and a pearly smile.

“You can share mine, I always bring spare.”

The girls modulated voice matched her appearance perfectly, the loose blonde curls perfectly resting on her shoulders, the bright eyes, glowing skin. A perfect voice for a seemingly perfect girl. Ivy flashed her usual charming smile, the girl surprisingly confident when it came to girls.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Ivy noticed the blonde bow her head, hiding a blush that appeared along her cheeks. “I’m surprised there was a space beside you, don’t boys usually trample over one another to sit next to you?”

The girl dipped her paintbrush in the cup of murky water, before gently brushing it over a deep forest colour. Ivy watching as she delicately ran it along her canvas, the beautiful girl spared her a quick glance before letting out a fruity laugh.

“No, I mean, I wish.” Her eyes fell back on Ivy, “But I’m just as happy with a hot girl finding themselves beside me.”

Without realising Ivy had raised an eyebrow, a smirk twitching on the corner of her lips. Enjoying the fact she wasn’t the only out lgbtq+ girl in the class, like she had been in her last school. Ivy glanced cautiously to Blake who was busy assisting another student, she wasn’t sure how to feel about her yet. The blonde started on her own canvas, tracing a sketch of a wolf. It was cliché to draw herself, but over the years she’d almost perfected her skills on drawing animals. She’d been up close with a lot of wildlife, not to hunt, simply to admire. So jotting down the details was easy for her. 

She’d decided on drawing a captivating piece, a wolf alone in the dark woods, with only the glow of fireflies as light. Ivy knew she shouldn’t but she added the glow of blue to the wolf’s eyes. She wanted it to be personal, so that’s what she would make it.

A light gasp broke her from her trance, she’d been so fixated on her work that she hadn’t noticed Blake and the girl beside her gawking in awe at her work.

“It’s so beautiful, Ivy.” The young blonde had complimented, leaning so closely to Ivy that when she turned to thank the girl they almost bumped noses. Heat rushing along her new friends face once more.

“You’re right, Isla. It’s truly something. Well done, Ivy. I can’t wait to see the finished piece.” Miss Harrison chimed in, placing a hand on her shoulder before leaving to move onto the next student.

“So, that’s your name? Isla?” Ivy asked softly, as Isla nodded shyly, not meeting Ivy’s eyes.

“It was my mother’s choice.”

“Well, she has a great taste in names.” Ivy observed, with a quiet murmur of a ‘thank you’ the two fell back into their work. 

The brown eyed girl let out a content sigh, her first day happened to be going surprisingly well. She mentally thanked her father for encouraging her to attend, she didn’t regret being here one bit. Unlike in Brooklyn, Ivy already felt somewhat welcome.


	3. t h r e e

Throughout the maze of confusing hallways, Ivy managed to stumble her way into the dining hall. The tablets jotted around the hall were filled with students, Ivy didn’t recognise any of them. She couldn’t fight the awkwardness that seemed to creep along her skin as she felt dozens of eyes on her, cons of being the new girl. The blonde started towards an empty table in the corner when she felt a hand land on her shoulder, pulling her attention to whomever had decided to approach her. Ivy was met with a familiar smile, and warm brown eyes.

“Zara,” Ivy spoke in relief, the heavy tension of being alone, suddenly lifted. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up.”

“Are you kidding? Missing lunch with you,  _ please _ . I don’t even like half of the people here. You’re the most interesting person in this room.” The brunette shoved her shoulder playfully, the blonde letting out a light laugh. “How was your first class?”

“It actually went pretty well...I actually kind of love it here already.” Ivy answered truthfully, she wasn’t sure what to expect this morning. But it turned out to be the best educated experience she’d ever experienced in her short life.

“I wish I was as enthusiastic as you, I need some excitement in my boring life,” Zara muttered in defeat, eyes seemingly searching the room when she paused, eyes focused on one person. “Uh, is that Isla Moore waving to you?”

Ivy’s eyes broke its gaze on Zara to find that Isla was in fact waving enthusiastically in her direction, the blonde shot a curt wave back. 

“It appears so, she’s in my art class.” Ivy shrugged, not really understanding why Zara was so baffled.

“She wants you to go over.”

Ivy’s eyebrows furrowed, unsure how Zara could know that, “What?”

Zara took a hold of Ivy’s shoulders, twisting her body back to face the radiant blonde. Only to find the girl gesturing for her to sit with her and two boys.

“Well...saves us finding a table to sit at.” Ivy murmured, heading towards the table of strangers awaiting her presence. Zara quick to her side.

“I’ve never known them to even  _ want _ other people to sit with them, you must’ve really impressed her,” The brunette spoke, Ivy glanced over at the girl beside her, picking up on her sudden nerves. “At least Octavia isn’t there.”

The unique name appeared to grip in Ivy’s mind, suddenly feeling the urge to ask questions about this mysterious person. Zara clicked onto Ivy’s interest, shaking her head, eyes somewhat fearful.

“Believe me, Ivy. Octavia isn’t a girl you want to mess with, she doesn’t like anyone...except Isla and the others.” Zara informed her, her voice getting quieter as they got closer to the table, the two stopping before the beaming blonde and the two brown haired boys.

“I wondered where you go to!” Isla exclaimed in apparent happiness, patting the spare seats beside her, “Come, sit. This is Noah, my brother, and his boyfriend, Enzo.”

“Top of the mornin to ya.” The freckled faced boy, grinned charismatically in a thick Irish accent. His words caused Ivy to flash in a wave of confusion, glancing between Noah and Isla.

“You’re...Irish?”

Both boys snickered in amusement, Isla’s brother doubling over with laughter as he shook her head, thrilled she’d fallen for it.

“I’m just messing with you, no. Unfortunately, I’m a fully fledged, skinny American dude.” 

Ivy cracked a small smile, already being able to tell by the playful twinkle in the boys brown eyes, that he was going to be a fun person to know. Ivy’s eyes fell upon the boy sat closely beside him, even if she hadn’t been told that they were in a relationship. Ivy could tell. The way they leaned into one another, the loving smile Enzo seemed to shoot Noah’s way as he spoke. It was clear the two were happily in love. 

The petite girl’s eyes scoured the spacious hall, her nose quickly picking up the savoury scent of the beef that almost caused her to drool. She could see the platters of desserts laid out, waiting for students to demolish their sweet taste. Just thinking of how it’d taste in her mouth, caused a rather embarrassingly loud rumble to erupt from her stomach. Ivy clutched her stomach with wide eyes, finding the amused looks of her newfound friends.

“Someone’s ready to devour a cow.” Enzo chuckled softly, his choice of words causing Ivy to raise a suspicious brow. But simply laughed back.

“I haven’t eaten since like five, this morning.” Ivy said truthfully, “And that was just a protein bar.”

“Ouch girl, how the hell have you made it through the day?” Zara empathised, “I can’t leave the house without eating at least a hundred and fifty calories.”

Noah cleared his throat, bringing the attention of everyone at the table to him. The messy haired boy focusing on Ivy and Zara.

“So, you must be Ivy, right?” The boy questioned, extending a hand in her direction. Ivy shook it in with a smile, side-glancing Isla.

“I guess someone’s mentioned my name already?”

Enzo perked up at that, “Well, not exactly, Isla said she could sm—  _ ow!” _

Zara and Ivy exchanged a look, it was as though the three held a secret and Enzo almost let it slip. The sharp nudge from his boyfriend was a quick note to shut up. Isla let out an uneasy, awkward laugh, continuing on from Enzo’s words.

“What he means, is uh, I told them I liked how you smelt…you know, you’re perfume.”

Ivy’s eyes narrowed slightly, she’d been rushing this morning - to get in her daily wolf training - that she’d hadn’t time to even think of putting on perfume. The girl shuffled in her seat, meeting Isla’s suddenly anxious eyes.

“That’s funny, because I’m not wearing any perfume today.” The blonde said it to almost catch Isla out, something within her telling her that this girl was more than she let on. She could  _ feel _ it. There was something about her teacher, something about Isla…

As Isla’s mouth began searching for words that she couldn’t find, the five of them were rudely interrupted by a sixth.

“Who the fuck is this?”

Ivy’s eyes cast upon the striking raven haired woman that had approached the table, the girl had never seen green eyes that resembled such beauty and danger all at once, such thunder lying beneath those eyes. The dark haired girl daring to be reckoned with. Ivy could only assume it was Octavia, the girl Zara had warned her about. The tight leather jacket, some sort of band tee just managing to peek out, the skinny ripped black jeans and leather boots. All practically screamed elegance and power. Something that should feel intimidating to Ivy, but for whatever reason, drew her in.

Zara seemed to shrink out of fear, at the presence of the green eyed woman. Clearly uncomfortable, the brunette got to her feet, looking down at Ivy.

“That’s que for me to head to my next class, uh, I’ll see you later, Ivy.”

With Zara gone, it gave Octavia the chance to slide into the seat beside Ivy. Not bothering to spare her a glance, but looking furiously towards her friends. The girl slammed her tray heavily on the table like a child, not liking the fact that the others had welcomed someone new without asking first.

“Someone want to tell me what Blake thinks about this?”

“I spoke to her, she said it’s fine,” Isla spoke up, her eyes stern as she faced Octavia. Noah and Enzo now in their own conversation, as if not phased by Octavia’s appearance.

“ _ Blake _ ? As in Miss Harrison? Our art teacher?” 

Octavia shot her a glare in annoyance, “So you’re in Isla’s class, explains how you wormed your way here.”

Anger began to bubble within Ivy, she didn’t know this girl, nor did the girl know her. Yet somehow Octavia was acting as though she was a villain in their story. The blonde clenched her fists, glowering at the annoyingly hot girl beside her.

“I didn’t  _ worm _ my way anywhere.”

Octavia raised her eyebrows, surprised at the vexation of her words. But with a once-over, she returned her attention to her food, nudging her meat with her fork. Ivy released a heavy sigh, starving herself, she rose from the table, all eyes shifting back onto her again.

“I’m going to get some lunch, I get cranky when I’m hungry...clearly someone else does too.” Was all Ivy muttered before walking away.

Tension built back up as the mysterious, blonde haired stranger left. Octavia kicking shins of Enzo and Noah, pulling them from their chatter and snarling at them all. She was furious about not being informed of a new wolf in Black Hallow, sure she sensed something was off, something different in the town. But she didn’t know it was some quick witted blonde.

“What the fuck is going on? We haven’t allowed another wolf in this town since we lost Jacob.”

The three shared knowing glances, Octavia hadn’t mentioned Jacob in years. The girl would even shut down Blake at the mention of his name. The loss hit them hard, losing one of their own, someone so young, who was nothing but innocent. It would fuck up anyone’s trust. Ivy coming into their territory, spiraling into their life, leaving them with a million questions at once. Enzo shot a cautious look Ivy’s way, ensuring she was out of hearing range. The boys hand clutching Noah’s beneath the table, the boy kicking his sports bag between his legs.

“What if—don’t attack me for saying this, but what if she doesn’t know she’s a wolf?” 

Silence clung to the air, it wasn’t impossible. Ivy hadn’t clocked on to the fact that they were wolves, and if she had, she hadn’t bothered mentioning it. Octavia frowned,

“How can a girl not know she’s a wolf? I mean, you find out whether you want to or not.” Octavia commented, jabbing her fork into her roast potato before popping it in her mouth.

“I know, it sounds crazy and totally makes no sense. But Blake said she didn’t recognise the scent of her wolf,” Isla informed them, “The girl muttered something about her allergies playing up.”

Noah let out a low laugh at that, finding it rather amusing that one of his own kind couldn’t scent another. In his lifetime, he’d only come across a handful of other wolves. Most rogues who’d wanted into their territory uninvited. They were a small pack, most of them young. But they weren’t ones to be reckoned with.

“She’s an omega, that’s for sure.” Octavia murmured beneath her breath. 

“H-how do you know?” Isla stammered, bewildered as to how Octavia knew that information, but she didn’t.

Octavia’s glimmering colour of emerald eyes found Isla’s, the girl cocking a brow. “You can’t smell it? The scent of lone wolf practically lingers all over her.”

It was the first time they’d stumbled upon an omega, only hearing stories of wolves out there; alone, with no pack to protect them. They were known to be weak, defenseless, the lowest rank of the pack. But Blake had always told them a different story, that to be alone, to survive, fight and have lost so much. All of it makes an omega stronger. They may not be as mighty as an Alpha. But to belittle them to being the lowest, was nothing but cruel.

“An omega,” The blue eyed girl repeated, her voice just beneath a whisper. “That’s so cool.”

“She’s a threat.” Was all Octavia said before taking her tray of food between her hands, something layered beneath her tone. A hint of sadness, covered by annoyance. “I’ll see you guys at the house. Keep your guards up.”

  
  



	4. f o u r

Ivy awoke with a chill, the haunting thoughts of her nightmare plaguing her mind. They still remained as constant and never-ending as they were many years ago, flashes of a beast - that was a lot larger than her - charging after her. Hunting her down until she couldn’t run anymore, the beast would cry out, claiming she was his. The thought of his voice echoed in the back of her mind. The werewolf always woke the same; breathing fast, heart racing as though she’d just been held at gunpoint. Ivy took a second, collecting her thoughts, counting to three. It was a technique she’d learnt when her father had signed her up for therapy a couple of years back. 

Nightmares were the whole reason she’d been in therapy in the first place. It wasn’t all that bad, especially since her therapist happened to be a woman, an extremely  _ hot  _ woman. Moonlight found its way through the small sliver of space between her silk curtains, casting odd shadows to dance along the walls. Ivy wasn’t certain of the time, but by the looks and sounds of it - the town was still blissfully dreaming. The blonde craned her neck, waiting to hear the slight click before she slid out from her queen sized bed, feet meeting the soft, plush rosey pink carpet that had been put down a couple weeks ago.

On nights like these, she knew the only way she’d be able to clear her mind was the brush of fresh air passing by her skin. With a huff, the girl made her way over to her wardrobe, quickly clambering into some leggings and a loose hoodie - already sensing it was cold outside. The soft muffles of her father’s walrus like snores travelled through the thin walls and into the hallway, Ivy smiled at the sound. Happy that at least one person in the house could get some sleep. The streets appeared empty as she left the house, nothing but the cool breeze to accompany her. She hated sleepless nights like these.

The blonde shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets, keeping up a slow pace. For once she’d just wanted to bask in the peace of the world, something that when she was in her human form, she could rarely ever do. As a cold shiver shot down her spine, Ivy felt her hair stand on edge, a familiar scent filling the air. Her brown eyes narrowed, her head turning quickly as she felt a push of wind urge her forward. The street lamps remained dim, the murky yellow lights shining down on the pavement like a spotlight. 

Everything seemed creepier in a small town.

[x]

It was only when Ivy had reached the abandoned park, a few blocks from her house, that she heard the crunch of an autumn leaf. It was a sound that any normal human would probably dismiss. But she wasn’t like everyone else. Just as she was about to turn, ready to catch whomever decided to creep up on her. She heard her name.

“Ivy?”

The blonde still had no idea what time it was, but for her to be bumping into her art teacher, early hours in the morning - felt a little strange. Ivy shuffled uncomfortably, not meeting the short blonde haired woman's eyes.

“Are you following me?” It came out slightly harsher than Ivy had intended. Her teacher raised her eyebrows in surprise, releasing a short laugh.

“I think this is merely a coincidence, I can head the opposite way if I’m making you uncomfortable?” The woman suggested sweetly, sensing the young girl's hesitance. 

Ivy felt a pang of guilt, rubbing her temple as she kicked herself for being rude. Coincidences happen. 

“No, no. It’s okay...I’m just, I don’t like people sneaking up on me.” 

Blake seemed to smile in understanding, deciding to continue her walk. Only this time, walking alongside her student.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you, I just thought I recognised you...it’s not often anyone is out here at this time,” Miss Harrison told her, glancing over at the somewhat shy blonde. Blake still held her suspicions, but for now, Ivy seemed a little lost, something that wasn’t a threat to her nor her pack. “The excitement of your first day keeps you up?”

Ivy laughed half-heartedly at her words, shaking her head softly. “No, as eventful as my day was. I uh, I suffer from these continuous nightmares...it sounds stupid but the fresh air helps.”

The tall woman focused on Ivy for a moment, studying the girl, attempting to decipher her thoughts. But watching how the girl carried herself, strength, fearlessness and confidence. She knew her omega status was strong, it reminded Blake of herself hundreds of years ago.

“What’s got you out here at this time? Bored of grading students' artwork?”

Blake fell silent for a moment, it was rare she slept much anymore. “The same as you funnily enough.”

“ _ Oh. _ ”

“How did you like my class? It’s not everyday someone artistically talented waltzes through the door.” 

Ivy smirked, she knew often enough people who took art weren’t actually talented in the subject. “It’s pretty cool, I’ll remember to bring my own art supplies next time. Isla was sweet enough to let me borrow hers.”

The older woman seemed to smile at that, “Isla is one of my favourite students, she wears her heart on her sleeve.”

“I thought teachers weren’t supposed to have favourites?” Ivy raised a questionable brow, knowing for fact her old teachers despised all of the students.

“Well, I trust you won’t tell anyone.” Blake shot Ivy a quick wink, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. A look washed over her eyes, something the blonde couldn’t read, Blake averted her eyes towards the floor beneath them. “Have you met any other students?”

“Just Isla’s friends, and this girl Zara, she’s pretty cool.” Ivy started, suddenly recalling Octavia’s words. “Uh, are you related to Octavia or something? She mentioned you earlier.”

“She’s my adoptive daughter, she happened to bring you up this afternoon too,” Ivy couldn’t help but wonder what Octavia had said, it certainly couldn’t be good as she didn’t exactly appear pleased with Ivy’s presence. “Told me you two bumped into one another in the cafeteria?”

Ivy felt bad speaking ill of the raven haired girl to her mother, knowing no parent enjoyed hearing their child had been rude. Ivy gnawed her lip, 

“She’s...nice.” 

Blake paused in her path, looking at her student as she struggled to stifle a laugh that was begging to be released. 

“Octavia... _ nice _ ? I think you’ve met the wrong girl.” 

Ivy frowned at Blake’s words, it was an unusual thing for someone to say about their child. But the blonde didn’t disagree. 

“Well, considering the birds have now awaken, I think it’s time we both head home, don’t you think?” Blake pondered, gesturing towards the entrance of the park. “I can drive you home if you like? It’s no problem.”

“Sure, why the hell not? I’ve got to get back before my dad wakes up.” The blonde shrugged, she hadn’t been expecting to find Blake, but she was glad she did. At least now she knew Octavia was hostile towards everyone. Not just the new girl.

[x]

Ivy groaned in dismay as she was met with her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She looked a mess - a sleep deprived mess, to be exact. Her brown eyes felt as though they were getting heavier as the minutes passed, the bags beneath her eyes standing out more than she’d like. She silently wished it was a Saturday. The heavy sound of footsteps filled her ears, indicating her father had finally risen. The man snoozed his alarm three times before he actually got up, something Ivy found annoying.

“Look who’s finally decided to get up!” The blonde greeted her father with a slap on the arm, a loving grin across her face.

Instead of a response the blonde received a grumple, the man giving her a short wave. Mornings had never been something her father enjoyed, not that Ivy could blame him. But she knew he loved his new job at the repair shop - even if it meant working practically all day. The girl pushed a plate of syrup coated waffles in her father's direction, the man taking them gratefully.

“I have to head out soon, my forms at ridiculous times of the morning apparently,” Ivy informed her dad as she took a gulpful of apple juice, savouring the sweet taste. “Everyone here’s pretty cool though.”

“Much politer than the people in Brooklyn,” Her father agreed, half of the waffles demolished already. “I’m glad to hear you’ll be making friends, social interaction is good for you, you know.”

“Hm, then maybe you should take a note out of your own book, dad. You haven’t been on a date in like...two years, get yourself back out there.” Ivy urged, placing a sympathetic hand on her father’s shoulder.

The short girl knew he only feared dating because of the things he knew, but Ivy didn’t want that to stop him finding happiness. He deserved it more than anyone, he’d taken care of her since the day she was born. It was his turn to grab life by the balls and make it his bitch.

“I don’t need a woman, Ivy.” They both said in unison, her father shooting an irritated glare her way.

“I hate when you do that.”

Ivy shrugged, “It's your fault for being predictable. Look, I just think now is the perfect time. You’re this mysterious new guy, woman will be fawning over you, you deserve to find love again.”

“If I sign up to one of those pesky dating apps, will you drop the subject?” He propositioned, raising from his stool to wash the dishes. Ivy followed in toe like a lost dog.

“Yes, I will, but just so you know, if she’s an asshole...I will not hesitate to tear her from limb to limb.”

Before her father even had the chance to argue on that subject, Ivy had rushed out of the room, swiping up her bag in the process and the last thing he heard was the front door shut. The man releasing a heavy sigh, returning his attention to the sink, murmuring a quiet,

“That girl will be the death of me.”

  
  
  
  



	5. f i v e

To say it was strange for Isla’s older brother, Noah, to race towards her like an untrained dog - was an understatement. She could’ve swore she felt her heart drop out of her chest, as the blonde attempted to ignore the now curious looks being thrown her way. It wasn’t everyday a boy threw himself at her feet. Ivy regained her grip on the art book clasped between her hands before raising a questionable brow towards the freckled face boy.

“Is everything okay?” 

For a second there was silence, the tall boy bent over, gripping his knees as he caught his breath. Ivy found it quite amusing, you’d think for a boy who took up sports as his college degree, he’d be more in shape. Noah stood straight releasing a final huff before offering her a toothy smile. 

“Everything is...great.” The boy lied, he’d been feeling the tension over the girl’s arrival since the moment she’d stepped foot in town. But telling her that, would only cause trouble for him. “I just wanted to ask - seem as you’re friends with my sister and you seem cool enough - if you’d like to come out to the clubs with us next week? It’ll be a chance for us all to get to know you better.”

The blonde pondered on the thought, getting to know her better included mentioning all the personal things about her life. Eventually having to tell them she’d been abandoned by her mother, as well as the fact she turned into a wolf whenever she pleased. Personal was a scary step to opening up, but she found herself nodding anyway.

As disheartening as it was, she’d never really had many friends. Throughout school she’d had the odd girlfriend, but they eventually left due to her lack of contribution to the relationship. It was a flaw that she held with great hatred, she was simply never happy - she didn’t feel the butterflies, her heart didn’t race at the thought of them, she could barely stand spending time with them. But she liked the comfort - the idea of love.

Noah gave her a smile that seems so genuinely sweet, that Ivy couldn't help but smile back. 

“Do you have a phone? It’ll be a lot easier for us to meet up if I can text you.” The boy inquiried, noticing the lack of technology in her hands. The wolf patted her back pockets, pulling her iphone out and extending it towards the skinny boy, his eyebrows raised, “Woah, the iphone eleven, someone’s hiding a secret stash of money somewhere.”

The boy winked playfully at her as he began tapping away on the screen, “My dad bought it for me as a birthday gift. How he afforded it, god knows.” She chuckled along.

Noah handed the phone back, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, gesturing for her to walk with him. She didn’t protest, as her classes were finished for the day. It wasn’t like she had anything else to do, besides, she enjoyed Noah’s company.

“That was generous of him, the best thing my dad ever got me for my birthday was a used boxing bag.”

A flash of sadness passed through Noah’s eyes, Ivy could tell already that his father was a sore subject. The brunette must’ve noticed the look of sympathy in her eyes, because the sadness washed away and left a friendly smile.

“No need to feel bad, not everybody gets great parents - that’s life, I guess.” 

Thoughts of her mother flickered through her mind, she’d never understood why her mother chose to think of her as an abomination. Noah’s voice cut off her trail of memories as they turned into a section of the college she hadn’t got to explore yet.

“What does your dad do?”

“He works down at the repair shop, if he isn’t busy annoying me, you’ll find him tinkering with some car,” Ivy smirked, she couldn’t count the hours of sleep her father had lost because he was fixing up a machine. “He’s got a real talent for it.”

“I might just have to pay him a visit, my jeep is...well, let’s say I use duct tape to fix it a lot.” The boy chuckled nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck. Ivy couldn’t help but stifle a laugh, knowing if her father heard that it would give the old man a heart attack.

“Dude, how does that even work?” She asked, genuinely curious, fixing a car generally required tools, not some sticky tape.

“It doesn’t. I don’t know how the poor guys still running,” Noah reached over his shoulder, lifting his lacrosse stick from his hand and offering her a smile. “Are you any good?”

He gestured towards his sports equipment as they walked swiftly side by side, as they entered a large open field. There were two goal posts at each end of half of the green, Ivy assumed Noah was coming out here to practice. The thought of sports had crossed her mind a few times, she’d tried out for several. Ivy shook her head.

“No, believe me, I’d probably knock you out with that stick by accident.” 

An amused expression morphed along the boy's facial features, for a stranger he was supposed to be threatened by - he found himself actually bonding with the blonde haired girl. Blake had been right when he’d told her for now, she was just an omega from the city, finding herself in a new home. Their alpha had informed them she’d been keeping a close eye on Ivy, the woman sensing there was still something concerning about her, a danger - possibly.

“Hey, babe.” A chirpy voice interrupted both of their thoughts. The pair finding Enzo jogging lightly over to Noah, placing a gentle but loving kiss upon his cheek. It was a cute sight that put a twitch of a smile on Ivy’s face. The boy's deep pool of brown eyes landed on Ivy, giving her a wary look. “Good to see you again, Ivy.”

Ivy offered the cautious boy a smile, she could feel the weight of the shift in the atmosphere. For whatever reason, Noah’s other half disliked her. A feeling she was familiar with, yet she remained unbothered. He gave her the look most teenagers had whilst she was in high school - distrust. The petite blonde opened her mouth to excuse herself, only to cut off by yet another voice. This one more intense, more...guarded. She knew who it was before she even turned around.

“You’re late, Noah.” The callous girl spoke, Octavia’s captivating green eyes showing a clear hint of annoyance at Ivy’s presence.

Ivy allowed herself to take in Octavia’s outfit that just so happened to cling to the brunette in all the right places. The woman before her a sight for sore eyes. For a moment, Ivy felt her mouth grow dry, her honey brown eyes falling on the girl’s ass that looked especially good in those shorts. An primal growl erupting within her throat, the blonde struggled to erase the lust she felt towards the dark haired girl. Clearing her mind, she returned her attention back to the three before her. 

Enzo was tackling Noah in a playful headlock, their lacrosse sticks lying messily across the grass. Octavia stood mere metres away, the girl giving off a hard exterior, but Ivy didn’t miss the microscopic smile that clung to the corner of the brunette’s lips. It was clear she adored the childish couple that wrestled before her, much more than she cared for any of the other students that attended the college. 

The smile vanished the second the raven haired girl glanced in her direction, catching Ivy’s prying eyes. It was as though the soft look had never been there in the first place.

“Haven’t you got a class to get to or something?” It was more of a rhetorical question, but Ivy chose to answer anyway.

“I’ve finished my classes for the day, so no.” 

The conversation appeared to end there as the slightly taller girl turned away, not bothering to offer her a response. It irritated her how a girl of whom she barely knew, resented her so much.

“I bumped into Blake last night.” 

Octavia stood in the same position, a blank expression across her face - yet Ivy knew she’d caught her attention. 

“She told me you mentioned me. Nothing nice, I assume?”

Still no reaction. Ivy rolled her eyes, she was receiving silent treatment for simply being the new girl in town, she found it rather pathetic. With a sigh, the blonde turned her body to face the woman, wanting to ensure she knew she was talking to her.

“How come, everyone else welcomes me to this town with open arms? Yet you look at me as though I took the one thing you love, and crushed it like a bug.” 

Ivy shouldn’t have cared, there were mean girls everywhere in life. She’d certainly met a handful. But for whatever reason, Octavia got under her skin. The short glares, the silent treatment, the cruel comments aimed towards her. It was unfair, and Ivy was strong willed, sticking up for herself was something she’d come accustomed to.

“I am not everyone else. They sadly trust too easily, I’ve witnessed first hand what bringing a stranger like  _ you _ in can do.” Octavia spoke hatred laced beneath her voice.

It didn’t sit well the way Octavia had said ‘you’. As though she meant something behind it, like she knew who Ivy really was. Her words made the petite blonde shuffle uncomfortably, now struggling to meet Octavia’s saddened olive eyes. A lump grew in the brunette's throat; she hadn’t noticed the men before her stopped fighting, listening silently to her words as her eyes bored into Ivy.

“My brother was killed, Blake’s son was _murdered_ , by someone like you, Ivy.” Octavia spat like venom. Confusion clouded Ivy’s mind as she took in her words. “An omega came here, we trusted him...took him in, we—Blake was going to make him her beta, then he—it doesn’t matter. What matters is that you will  _ never _ be one of us, I won’t allow it.”

The news crashed down on the young wolf like a bag of bricks. The blonde stumbled backwards, practically tripping over herself as she went. For years, only her father and mother had known about her true nature. How could she have not sensed that they were wolves? She was one herself. Her panicked brown eyes flickered from the three before her, Noah edging towards her wanting to make sure she didn’t fall. 

“I—I don’t, how did you—who are you?” The girl stammered, fear and anxiety seeming into her mind. 

What if these were the people that had bit her when she was a baby? What if moving here had been a trap? Something that made her fear sleeping at night, could have finally caught up to her. Before she even attempted to sprout out anymore useless words, Ivy bolted.   


She had to find her father.


	6. s i x

Worry lines formed on her father’s face as he raised his head from the engine he’d been repairing. Only to find Ivy stood before him, face damp from running in the heat. He could tell something was wrong the second she’d walked into the garage, he’d expected to be met with her usual bright smile. Instead, in its place remained a grim line. Ivy watched as her father rid his hands of glistening oil, the man taking a step towards her preparing to comfort whatever had upset his daughter. 

The young wolf's eyes were filled to the rim with worry, her eyebrows furrowed and her body shook in shock as she spoke slowly. It was as though her mind was unwilling to allow them to escape. Her words were brief, but it was clear that the town may not be as suitable for them as Jackson had thought. All he could do was run his hand over Ivy’s shoulders telling her it’ll be alright, they’d been no threat so far. Why would they be now?

“You don’t think...you don’t think they know the guy who turned me, do you?”

It was their main concern, knowing the beast still lingered somewhere in the dark. One day waiting to pounce. Her father wasn’t oblivious to the things that kept her awake at night. But with a false smile, he shook his head.

“We will never know, not unless we ask.”

The thought of approaching the fellow wolves causes something to lurch in her stomach, anxiety eating her up inside. Yet, her heart yearned to tell Octavia she was nothing like the man who claimed to be their friend. After what she’d thrown at her like a tonne of bricks - it had been nagging at her in the back of her mind. It explained a lot. The way the dark haired girl was closed off, how she steered away from getting to know people. It was all signs of grief, anger. defenses that were up for good reason.

But she knew her father was right, the only way of finding out who these people were and what their intentions were - was to simply talk to them. Ivy sucked in a breath, giving her dad a curt nod of confirmation.

[x]

As the sun began to set across Black Hollow, Ivy found herself back in the familiar territory of the woods. The susurration of autumn leaves brushed past her ankles, the trees surrounding her were starting to become bare. The squirrels no longer hid as they scurried along the branches to their homes. It was a beautiful sight. There was something about the autumn air that Ivy loved. Part of her thought it was because of her mother, the way she used to talk about the halloween season as though it was disneyland.

With a huff, the girl slumped against a tree. Thoughts swarming her mind from the events that had played out earlier. She felt numerous emotions, having time to think about Octavia’s words had allowed her to let them sink in. Blake had a son. She quickly came to the realisation that the nightmares Blake claimed kept her up that night, had probably been about her lost son. A heavy weight of guilt rose in Ivy’s heart. 

The loss of a child was a pain Ivy hoped she’d never endure. 

A icy gust of wind hustled by, a shiver ran through Ivy’s body. She hugged her denim jacket to her body, attempting to absorb warmth from it. Being alone with her thoughts had always been dangerous, somewhere evil lurked in the darkness of her mind. Taunting her, whispering all kinds of negative thoughts in her ear, she couldn’t count the times those thoughts had brought her to a dark place. The medicine her doctor had prescribed her worked wonders, but in spite of that when she was feeling overwhelmed, the voice found a way to return.

It was hard fighting her mental illness, alongside trying to tame the wolf that thrived within her. As her mind wandered, she failed to notice the blonde she’d found herself missing, leaning her frame against a tree. Soft blue eyes staring down at her.

“You shouldn’t listen to Octavia.”

Ivy felt her body jump in surprise at hearing Isla speak. Ever since she’d moved to Black Hollow, she’d assumed no-one spent time here.

“She’s just...she hasn’t been the same since Jacob died.” Isla defended, eyes falling to her feet where she kicked up a bunch of leaves. Ivy listened quietly, she didn’t feel like running. “She and Blake took it the hardest, they lost a family member that day.”

“I’m not like him, Isla...I didn’t even know you guys were—“ Ivy paused, taking a moment to come to terms with the facts, her eyes glazed over with sadness. “I didn’t know you were like me.”

A look of sympathy washed over Isla’s expression. Ivy hated the sight. She couldn’t stand when people felt sorry for her, they looked at her as though she’s something fragile to keep behind glass. Isla met her gaze for a second,

“How have you never met another pack? I mean, Brooklyn’s a city. Surely there are a few.”

Ivy fiddled with a thin strip of grass between her fingers, “The city isn’t exactly a paradise, it’s polluted, foggy, thousands of people crammed in one place. It isn’t a place for wolves.”

Isla’s brows furrowed in confusion, as if all she said was ridiculous. “Then why on earth would you live there?”

A tightness crept its way into Ivy’s chest, she couldn’t help but be frustrated by her past. It felt like just bringing up the subject, caused a looming feeling over her soul. These days, she hardly brought up the past with her father, she knew mentioning her mother only left a heaviness hanging over them. Alongside the fact that one day, she’d have no choice but to face the monsters that plagued her mind.

“I didn’t have a choice. You guys aren't the only ones with demons from your past.” Was all Ivy managed to mutter, choosing to withhold the minor details. Just in case somehow, they were working with the creature that turned her. Isla took in a short inhale, soaking up the silence once more. 

Ivy could tell she wanted to badger her with more questions, but her exterior told her questioning the mysterious blonde may only push her further away. The only way to get answers was to gain back the trust she’d previously held, it wasn’t everyday you met a lone wolf of whom had never stumbled across another before. Ivy was a puzzle they were all eager to solve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my book! :))


End file.
